The present invention relates to an automatic door for an enclosure for a laser engraving device.
Many automatic doors for laser engraving device enclosures are very complicated and require sophisticated safety mechanisms to prevent the door from crushing anything that might become caught beneath the door when it is closing, such as a person's hand.